Library books
by chief-inspector-Witherspoon
Summary: In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom...is about to go seriously wrong! Arthur/OC Gwaine/OC with hint of Merlin/OC
1. A bumpy start

**A.N: Hello everybody, this is my first FanFic so people with standards may want to turn back now whilst you still can, the main character for this story was inspired by DEfyGRavity95 (for future reference forget everything you know about Morgana and Gwen…they aren't featured in this story) I hope you all like it. The pairings for this are Arthur/OC, Gwaine/OC with a hint of Merlin/OC at the very end. (Oh, and Kilgharrah gets lunch)**

chapter 1- From coursework to Camelot

Abigail Rebecca Sanderson was a perfectly normal girl (lies,lies,lies) despite the occasional clueless git who asked her out and the 'occasional' fight she would have with her best friend. Yet, however rocky her life got, getting sucked into a random dusty old library book and into an Arthurian legend was quite a new one.

Abigail had been sat in her sixth form canteen feeling very very bored; all her friends had buggered off to do coursework. Even her creepy stalker had better things to do than hang out with her. So, feeling slightly hacked off she walked sulkily to the library to find a book. After having narrowly dodged an encounter the school librarian who had the temperament of a thoroughly shaken wasp, Abby made her way over to the classic fiction section expecting to find some Jane Austen or Bram Stoker instead she found an illustrated version of 'the Adventures of Camelot'.

"Shouldn't this be in the children's section?" she thought to herself tensely, remembering her best friends love for this story she realised she must have misplaced it the last time she had insisted on pulling it from the shelf with an excited and unnatural squeal. She internally cursed her friend's unorganised attitude before flipping the book open absentmindedly. She knew the story practically of by heart now; she turned to a page with her favourite illustration of an enormous amber coloured dragon with large green eyes. She stared at the drawing for a moment until the colossal eyes flashed red for a split second and she felt a penetrating wind all around her. The library faded from sight and she dropped the book without noticing. She felt as if she was flying but she still couldn't hear, see or feel anything that is until she landed on the hard ground with a great thud.

Her arms fell to her sides and her eyes remained clenched shut, she began to claw at the surface beneath her but rather than the synthetic carpet of the library instead she could feel cool blades of fresh grass caressing her fingertips. Steadily she opened her eyes and stared unbelievingly up at the brilliant blue sky. As her peripheral vision came into focus she realised that she was laying in an enormous field with a thick row of trees in front of her the sun blazing down harshly on her unprepared eyes. Although she was still a little too scared to move she shifted into a sitting position and ran her hand through her tangled mass of chocolaty brown hair, on the opposite side of the field there stood an enormous stone citadel from which she could see someone emerging. As the figure drew closer she could make out that it was a man in his very early twenties, he was rugged and quite good-looking with an unshaven stubble and a slightly hung-over look in his eye.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked in a concerned thick accent "what happened?" Abby attempted to articulate the story but then it occurred to her that she had no idea what had happened one minute she was in the stuffy old library and the next she … wasn't, the young man waited for a moment before speaking over her choked silence "you shouldn't be out here all alone there are bandits round here, I'll take you back to the city, I'm sure the king will give you somewhere to stay in the castle, I'm Gwaine by the way. And you are?"

"Abby" she replied quickly finding her voice again and clambering to her feet, only now did the two truly notice one another, Abby was taken aback to realise that this _Gwaine _person was wearing authentic medieval chain-mail, whereas Gwaine saw a young rather pretty girl standing in trousers and a black tunic that bore the inscription 'I survived Twilight!'. Nevertheless they thought better than to directly ask one another about their strange apparel instead Gwaine made a gesture for Abby to follow him and began to lead her back to the great stone citadel.

**A.n: So that's chapter one then ….reviewsies now please? Can you please tell me if there is anything you want me to include in later chapters and if I cannot incorporate them in this story I promise to in a later one.**


	2. Not the best first impression ever

Chapter 2- Not the best first impression...

Part 1- Abby's POV

The strange dishevelled man led me through a number of beautifully crafted stone streets, with tall looming buildings and humble stalls scattered around. If not for his help, however drunk he was, I would probably have got lost.

"I'm sure Prince Arthur will do everything he can to make your stay pleasant before your return home" my guide piped up cheerfully

"Prince Arthur?" I asked disbelievingly. Was this guy having me on? The joker turned and looked at me as if I had just declared 4+2 was equal to 42.

"Yeeees, Prince Arthur, son of the king, Uther" he explained in a voice as if it was obvious. "He's been the acting king ever since Uther fell ill with a serious mental affliction."

"Oh." was my pathetic answer, considering I would get another _look_ if I replied 'where I come from, the books tell of King Arthur, and he was raised by Merlin, the greatest magician ever known'. I was still pretty sure I was still in a dream, so I just went with it.

After a sizeable walk, we entered a large stone courtyard, which seemed to be the centre of the city bustle. The courtyard was connected to an enormous grand castle, larger than any building I had ever seen in my life.

On the far side of the courtyard, I spotted a large medieval training ground, with about five young men running around looking like prancing idiots. One of them was about the size of a small bus with a slightly slow expression, another had a rather continental look about him with very dark hair, and in the centre of all of them (giving the sense of being the five year old leader of a playground football team) stood a tall good looking man with tousled blonde hair.

Gwaine began to walk toward the group, he whispered something hushed to all of them and they all turned simultaneously to stare at me with the same witless expression.

Part 2- Arthur's POV

The girl stared back at us with a slight ferocity in her hazel eyes, she was small and quite pretty, however her entire demeanour beamed a hostile air in our direction, apparently the rest of the men felt the same fear of the waves of danger because Percival cowardly gave me a slight push in her direction. I turned to glare at them but they had all huddled together like a gang of little boys afraid of the dark.

I sighed, turned back and smiled nervously as I walked towards her… she did not return the sentiment.

"hello" I began waveringly, placing a winning smile on my face "I'm Arthur, and who are you may I ask?" For a moment she did not reply but stood and smiled genuinely, her smile rejuvenated my usual confidence.

"Gwaine told me that he found you on the outskirts of the city looking rather lost, we will of course do anything we can to help you get home, of course whilst you are staying here I would rather like the chance to get to know you a little better" I, of course finished off with the winning Pendragon beam that no girl in this land stood a chance against!

Her smile moulded into confusion for a moment before outrage overtook her face. "Are you seriously hitting on me? Is this how you treat everyone who comes to you for help? God you're going to be a great king aren't you, trying to seduce everything that breathe! And what is that? Is that supposed to be a breathtaking smile? Because it looks like you've got something stuck in a painful place! Maybe you would do everyone else a favour by getting over yourself, mate!"

Her rant finished but her face remained furious, having totally forgotten my previous fear, my own temper flared into response. "And just who do you think you are peasant? Where do you get off insulting the future king? I was trying to be frien-"

"Well, you tried and you failed!" she retorted spitefully. I felt my blood begin to boil.

"What is your name?" the composure I managed to hold in my voice startled even myself. "Guinevere!" she scowled ostentatiously, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Look all I want to do is find a way of getting home, your pretty knight over there gave me the offer to stay in the castle! So if that's all sorted…".

She turned and thundered away up the castle steps, after a moment, the daze fell from my head. I gestured for Merlin to follow her and show her to a room (as far away from mine he could get before reaching the stables).

The girl was completely insane, apart from being irritable, short tempered and dramatic, she had point blank rejected my charm in front of my very own knights. What just happened?

But there was one thing I knew for sure. Whoever she was, that girl was going to pay.


	3. The Rants and Raves of Arthur Pendragon

Library books

**A.N : ok so here's the next chapter, I'm not gonna lie. it's pretty short so… **

chapter 3 The Rants and Raves of Arthur Pendragon 

Arthur paced angrily through his chambers, every so often he would stutter as if he were about to say something. Merlin sat on the chest at the end of Arthur's bed, looking thoroughly bored out of his skull; he perked up slightly when Arthur began ranting to himself.

"That girl, just who does she think she-, she-, she is so infuriating, her reaction was totally uncalled for! And what did she mean 'get over myself'? I am not, repeat _not_, self-absorbed! _Mer_lin, are you even listening?"

Merlin looked up slightly "of course I am sire" he said with mock offence in his voice.

"Good! So where was I? Oh yes, me? Self-absorbed? Preposterous! I tell you Merlin, the sooner we can get her back home, the better! And until that time, I would rather see as little of her as possible!" Arthur finished his speech with a sense of finality.

Merlin slid off his seat and made his way to the door. He turned to face Arthur. "Is there anything else that you require sire? It's just that I have other duties to attend to"

Arthur's angry face subsided "no, thank you Merlin you may go." Merlin turned and opened the door. "Oh, and Merlin? Which room did you put her in?"

Merlin turned back around to face the prince. "She's on the other side of the castle sire" Arthur visibly relaxed.

"In fact, I think she has the room overlooking the training ground, so I guess you'll be seeing more of her than you think" Merlin grinned mischievously. Arthur glared and Merlin quickly dodged out of the door, avoiding the cup that whizzed past his head.

Once alone Arthur slouched over to the door and banged his head against the wood. Merlin's voice rang in his ears _I guess you'll be seeing more of her than you think._

He sighed._ Of course he would. _

**A.N: please review! Otherwise DEfyGRavity95 with forever be the most insufferably smug person in the world. **


	4. Merlin plus Polly equals poor Arthur

**A.N: hello peeps here is chapter 4 (or as it is technically referred to 'my way of avoiding revision') this chapter is more Merlin based for all the other 'team Merlins' out there. **

Abby was sat in her (rather cold) room, feeling a little agitated, that blonde prat's face kept popping up in her head. 'He's such an idiot, and as for that 'winning smile' of his…. Anyway he isn't even that good looking if you really looked at him. Not that I actually looked at hi-'

Knock! Knock!

Abby was thrown immediately from her thoughts as the door opened and the friendly looking boy who had shown her to her room poked his head around the door. His bright smile faltered slightly when he saw her confused glare.

"Bad timing?" he asked. "What? No, no it's fine, come in ahh?"

"Merlin"

Abby sat completely dumbfounded. "NO WAY!" He nodded in confused response.

"Is there another Merlin?" she persisted, Merlin chuckled slightly. "You know, it's not that common a name"

His smile had returned with full force, she couldn't help but smile back. "No, I suppose it isn't" they giggled together for a moment.

"Is there anything you require Miss?" he enquired.

"Please call me Abby and no I'm absolutely fine, the only thing I'm a little short on is company" she smiled pleasantly.

Merlin walked across the room and sat on an empty chair. "Well, Arthur did say to make sure you had everything you require" Abby narrowed her eyes at him, "he then said that that way you would have no excuse to bother him" he admitted, Abby giggled silently.

Abby and Merlin sat for about 3 hours talking casually in her room, she was a little confused with him, he seemed so unbelievably likeable that she considered hating him simply to curb the status quo. They spent most of the evening talking about how much of a prat Arthur was (which they both found endlessly amusing) but they also talked about Abby's home and how she managed to end up in Camelot. Merlin found her story fascinating. Time seemed to pass so quickly that before she knew it she looked out her window and saw the black velvet sky.

Merlin gasped "oh no it's really late, I should go I have to be up really early in the morning, Arthur has a training session at sunrise" he rolled his eyes as he spoke, and she joined him. He moved towards the door, Abby followed him and held the door open "Merlin could you do me a favor?" he turned to face her expectantly "next time Arthur acts like a prat could you just turn him into a toad?" a look of panic seized Merlin's face and he began to stutter "but how-? How did you-" "don't worry your secret is safe with me" she smiled at him calmly and closed to door on his flabbergasted face.

**A.N: I know my chapters aren't terribly long but rest assured they won't remain this pathetic, at the moment my chapters are anorexic, they feed off reviews don't be responsible for fanfiction eating disorders! REVIEW! Please ( I will love you forever if you do :D ) **


	5. Nobody understands the term sleeeep

**A.N: more Abby and Arthur banter!**

Abby awoke the next morning at a rather ungodly hour, to the sound of a particular blonde's voice seeping through the window.

"Come on Merlin! You are half asleep today!"

His tone made Abby's teeth clench in frustration. "Are you honestly the biggest idiot in Camelot Merlin?"

Abby sat up got out of bed and wandered over to the window, the blonde prat was stood swinging a mace, whilst Merlin stood a few feet off holding an old battered shield, looking as if he were about to collapse from exhaustion.

The blonde spoke again in his haughty voice "Merlin I know there is no chance of you genuinely winning in a fight but you could at least make it so that you don't lose so spectacularly!"

Abby opened her window slightly and leaned out so that she could give that pompous arse a piece of her mind. Merlin noticed her first as she perched on the window sill, Arthur continued to rant until he noticed that Merlin was no longer looking at him, he turned on his heels to stare up at her.

"Morning!" Merlin cheered brightly "How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you Merlin!" she replied

"I'm sorry if we woke you, would you believe we've been here since 4" he spoke with a slight bitterness. She smiled back; Arthur had a look on his face that seemed to be a cross between confusion and betrayal.

As Abby got up from her seat and walked beyond the view of the window Arthur turned to Merlin and said sharply "since when did you two become so chummy?" Merlin smiled knowingly but only said "shall we continue sire?" but Arthur ignored him and decided instead to try and taunt his new found nemesis.

"You know, I thought she could probably do better than you Merlin"

She returned to the window warily having changed from her night dress Merlin had given to her the night before back into the strangely inscribed tunic. She stared at him with piercing eyes.

"And what makes you think I am interested in Merlin?" she stopped to share a smile with Merlin. This was quickly wiped off her face when Arthur spoke.

"Oh well in that case who did you come to the window to stare at?"

Abby felt a blush creep up her neck, which she firmly repressed. "Did you come to see me? Don't worry you wouldn't be the first girl to be attracted to me" he smiled with a well achieved victory plastered all over his face.

She watched him with a look of pure venom when all of a sudden Merlin came to her rescue with a sudden burst of uncharacteristic confidence.

"Well my lord, no she would not be the first to fall for you however she would be the first to do so without some form of interference, after all there was Sophia, she was trying to kill you" Arthur's smirk slid from his face "oh and do you remember Vivia-"

"Yes thank you MERLIN!" Arthur hissed his deflated ego shining in his manic eyes. Abby laughed heartily at Arthur's expression.

With her confidence now rushing back to her, she spoke to the irate prince. "To be perfectly honest Arthur, when I looked out of the window earlier the moment I saw you a feeling overcame me of such….." His eyes widened at her wispy tone.

"...queasiness that I just had to get some fresh air".

She smiled at him smugly as she turned away from the window, Arthur yelled out in a strangled voice "Well…. next time, you might want to brush your hair first, or did you genuinely go to sleep with a small animal on your head?"

With a look that would make braver men than Arthur Pendragon quake in their boots, the girl pulled the window shut with such force, the glass vibrated. Merlin bounded up with a smirk Arthur had never seen before that _witch_ arrived.

"You know what sire? I think you're really getting through to her!"


	6. Abby's Challenge

Chapter 6 Life in Camelot

**Sorry to anyone who cares that I haven't updated in a while, I decided to give genuine revision a go… it was horrible! Anyway, a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Over the next few weeks Abby began to enjoy her life in Camelot. Since her previous run in with Arthur there had been no more early morning training sessions, for which she was thoroughly grateful for. Her friendship with Merlin had continued to flourish, she often helped him gather herbs in the forest for Gaius, which due to their matching lack of equilibrium only meant that this particular chore involved twice the amount of stumbling as it previously had.

She had also made a lot of other friends during her stay in Camelot, many of the knights had begun to like her (No, not like that!), mainly because Merlin had basically assumed the role of Abby's older brother and therefore been excessively protective of her. At one point Lancelot had tried to flirt with her and had consequentially mysteriously spent the afternoon looking somewhat like a toad. Even her slightly rocky relationship with Arthur had subsided into more of a contrasting friendship, the random bitching sessions had stopped and she had even laughed at his jokes on occasion.

One day Merlin and Abby had ambled through the huge stone gate laughing uncontrollably. That is until they saw Arthur walking towards them briskly. Merlin continued to beam while Abby's face contorted into a strained grimace. Arthur looked blatantly uncomfortable with the situation, Merlin simply couldn't stop grinning. They both turned to glare at him and said in almost identical tones "stop grinning Merlin, you look like an idiot!" Merlin attempted (admittedly poorly) to hide the smirk on his face but Arthur ignored him and addressed Abby.

"I sent a group of men to find out the magical book you described to take you home, but I'm afraid they didn't find anything. I would have gone myself but I-"

"You would have gone yourself?" Abby interjected with a slightly shocked smile crossing her face. Arthur realised what he had said and instantly began to stutter.

"Well- I just mean that…I …I-"

"Smooooth" Merlin coughed into his hand. They both ignored him. Abby smiled at Arthur.

"Don't worry Arthur, it was a joke." He relaxed visibly "I would never genuinely insinuate that you would do something nice for someone else" she grinned with a slight hint of bittersweet sarcasm lurking in her tone.

Arthur huffed indignantly

"Well it wouldn't be necessarily NICE, I just wouldn't want you to get scared of all the nasty monsters that live in the forest" he smirked victoriously.

Abby stared at him for a moment to gather an appropriate response "the nasty monsters? Did you think of that all by yourself Arthur?" she smirked and gave him a patronising slap on the cheek then made to turn away until suddenly she spoke again.

" I find it odd that you think I would need your help to defend myself against these so-called 'monsters'. I could almost certainly put up a better fight than you."

Arthur laughed haughtily. Merlin had a pit developing in his stomach that this was not going to end well.

"You think so do you?" Arthur chuckled. "So the fact that I am the best fighter in Camelot makes no difference to your hypothesis?" It was Abby's turn to laugh.

"Oh please! Do you honestly think any of your knights would genuinely fight you? They would all be too scared to injure their poor pathetic little Prince"

Arthur flushed bright red with anger. Merlin's insides lurched unpleasantly_. _This was DEFINITELY not going to end well.

"Well anyway, if you ever feel like having the stuffing beaten out of you then you know where to find me…" The vein was popping on Arthur's forehead. _Don't do it Arthur please don't _Merlininternally pleaded.

"…Although judging by the size of you, you look like you could do with losing a bit of extra stuffing"

Merlin let out a stifled moan. That had done it. Arthur's eyes looked just about ready to pop out of his skull whilst Abby smiled tauntingly. Merlin regretted ever telling her about Arthur's weight insecurities. For the most part he was shocked by how calm Arthur had managed to remain until he opened his mouth and Merlin noted the repressed fury exposed through the fact that his voice was at least two octaves higher than usual.

"Well perhaps we could test your little theory tomorrow, at noon in the training ground, that is unless you would like more time to fake and injury or illness". Arthur seemed to have regained some composure, until Abby smiled strenuously.

"Tomorrow sounds marvellous, prepare to be publicly humiliated Arthur Pendragon"

With that they both thundered away in opposite directions leaving Merlin stood on his own with panic creeping through him. He had no idea which person who take it out on him the most if they lost.

**Sorry for making Abby a bit of a bitch in this one but DEfyGRavity wanted the fight as a plot twist and I couldn't see any other way of doing it **

**Reviewsies please! **

**xx**


	7. The fight dun dun dunnn

**A.N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I've had a lot on my plate :S. anyway Arthur, Abby fight, guess who will winnnn :D **

The next morning Abby searched the entire castle looking for Merlin until she checked Gaius' and found her adorable friend curled up on his bed sleeping like a log.

Gaius walked up behind her and whispered "he's been up all night helping Arthur train, I was supposed to send him out to fetch herbs from the forest this morning but I just couldn't bring myself to be that heartless"

Abby smiled back at him and they both shared a small almost inaudible chuckle at the slightly disgruntled sounds Merlin was making in his sleep.

With no Merlin to keep her company Abby made her way out to the training ground to prepare for her duel with Arthur. As she walked down the stone steps she was greeted by five of Arthur's lap dogs, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine.

"Morning. What are you all doing here? I would have thought you'd be helping Arthur, poor sod 's gonna need all the help he can get today" she announced confidently before attempting to brush past the group. However Percival grabbed hold of her shoulder and held her in place.

"Ok what is going on?" Gwaine stepped forward and spoke.

"We want to help you beat Arthur" he said bluntly "to be honest we would all really love to see his ego taken down a peg, and him being beaten by a girl would be simply priceless" they all chuckled slightly and turned to Abby who was attempting to hide a flattered smirk (badly).

**Insert cool training montage with inspirational music** – because that's original!

Clichés aside, midday came upon them and Arthur entered the training ground with a sleepy looking Merlin following closely behind him. Merlin immediately perked up slightly when he saw Abby, she was wearing the smallest helmet the knights could find; but it was still vastly too big for her, they had decided to bypass the armour because she could barely stand let alone fight in it. Arthur was also not wearing his armour. He had 'whispered' to Merlin that it was because he didn't view it as a necessity when there was no chance of him getting hurt in this fight. Abby had pretended not to hear this.

Just before Abby was about to enter the arena Leon stopped her and whispered casually in her ear. "Try to make him lose focus, it's the only way you will win"

The duel began. Abby quickly learned that Arthur was a good deal stronger than she was, but she was quite a bit faster, so she dodged his attacks easily. At one point she made the mistake to try to block him with her shield. This resulted in her flying backwards about three feet in the air. She landed on her back with a dull thud against the dirt.

_If I keep this up he'll win _she thought. As Arthur advanced, Leon's words rattled through her head. Arthur turned to the audience to smile arrogantly until-

"Owwwwww!" Abby screamed. "My arm, I think its broken!" The stands gasped collectively, Merlin was already making his way worriedly through the crowds. Arthur had dropped his sword and Abby saw her chance. Abandoning her shield she lunged at the blonde knocking him to the floor, her blade barring down upon his neck. Arthur stared up at her with a fierce anger and humiliation in his eyes. Abby smiled and the crowds erupted with applause.

Abby stood up and relinquished her sword then offered a hand to help Arthur up, which he refused rather childishly. Merlin's face had broken out in his famous goofy grin and the knights had to hold themselves up to prevent falling over with laughter. Arthur's face quickly turned sour at the circumstances. Abby turned to him with a bright smile plastered across her face, she held out a hand to him.

"Well done Arthur, you really are a very good swordsman" she looked slightly sheepish "I know I didn't exactly play fairly, but at least I proved that you can be beaten, and after all in a real fight you can't expect your enemy to play by the rules"

Arthur still had not shaken her hand, she pouted slightly "oh come on Arthur, don't be a sore loser" she teased. Arthur's face remained stony as he spoke "I'm not being a sore loser, because I didn't lose" he said flatly.

Abby's brow furrowed with confusion "I let you win, you are a girl of course, I pretended to be fooled by your little injury because I didn't want you to feel disappointed" he smirked that prat-like smirk and Abby's face slid into a furious disposition. The stands fell silent and the once light-hearted atmosphere could have now been sliced open with a butter-knife.

"You absolute liar! I saw your face, you were white as a sheet when I pretended to be hurt!" she gasped with a slight crack in her voice.

"You aren't the only one who can act Abby" he replied evidently gleeful by her response "Don't worry I'm not saying you aren't a good fighter" her face softened minutely but Arthur continued "y'know for a girl!"

Abby's restraint expired her hand flew through the air and met Arthur's face with a deafening thwack, Arthur winced and grabbed his now reddening cheek, she then proceeded to kick the blonde in the shin, he fell to his knees in pain.

Abby thundered out of the arena. Without a backward glance to find out if Arthur was ok, Merlin and the knights tried to follow her but she turned on the stone steps and threw them a single cold look that could have frozen the river Styx. She locked herself in her room slamming the door with an almighty thud that shook the foundations of the castle.

Needless to say, it was no longer a disputed fact whether or not Abby could beat up Arthur.

**A.N: so what do you think? :S **


	8. Through the door and a hug!

**A.N: hey everyone, new chapter up- I completely forget this was actually written so had started the process all over again, bit of a waste of time but found it now.**

**Okay, sorry, have just realised after talking to my best friend who is also on here, and who is also my editor to make this readable, that Abby was slightly dramatic in locking herself in her room and this chapter is also very dramatic because of that. I gave her a look and asked who Abby was based on... she gave me an innocent look but did shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't mentioned this in a while, hoping to get away with it, but unfortunately Merlin is still not mine. Just you wait until I'm finally allowed outside England again Colin Morgan, then I'll find you!**

Abby remained confined to her room, which was a bit of a shame considering she never got to see the fantastic bruise she left on the side of Arthur's face. After three days of solitude she finally began accepting the meals that Merlin brought her and allowing some of the maids to come in on occasion to clean the room. Most of the castle household missed her colourful company; even Uther began to miss her anecdotes at dinner. However the only person who had the power to change the current predicament, remained the only one too stubborn to admit that he missed her.

Since the fight Arthur had become very nearly a social pariah throughout Camelot, the citizens rarely spoke to him anymore. His knights were behaving far less friendly towards him that they used to and even his so called 'best friend' was behaving coldly toward him. But Arthur remained adamant that he was in no way responsible for what had happened, he brushed off the accusations with phrases like "she overreacted" and "she can't stay in their forever". Plus the fact nobody seemed sympathetic about his injuries!

After a few weeks Abby had still not been seen out of her chambers and people were starting to worry. Her curtain was always drawn so that she wouldn't risk seeing Arthur. The prince was gradually becoming the most hated man in Camelot. But it wasn't until a particular Saturday afternoon when Merlin came in with his lunch and didn't even bother to make eye contact with him that he finally realised how bad things had gotten. He swallowed his deliberately cold meal and pride and made his way to Abby's chambers.

"ABBY!" he banged on the door "Open the door!"

"No! What do you want?" came the grumbled reply

"Well I know what your skin wants and that's fresh air and _sunlight_" he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"If all you came to do is be flippant, then you can bugger off!" her shout caused Arthur to take a few steps back. He sighed and took a deep breath (and this time he thought before he spoke)

"I didn't mean to irritate you" he paused, no response. "I actually came to- to- apologise" he whispered the last word.

"What was that? I didn't catch the last bit." Her voice now sounded curious. Arthur gritted his teeth. "I just came to- APOLOGISE" he spat out the last word.

Abby who was by this point leaning on the door smiled before saying "ok then" her tone expectant. There was a pause.

"I will if you open the door". She pondered this for a while before opening the door begrudgingly. Arthur was slightly frightened by her appearance, she was wearing a simple long black dress, there were bags under her eyes and her usually volatised brown hair was now roughly the size of a small dragon. She must have read the fear in his eyes.

"Stop looking disgusted, I already know I look like a swamp hag. Moving on, are you going to apologise or do I need to slap you again?" Arthur rubbed his face at the painful memory; "no, no please don't. I'm-" he paused "I'm really sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't have been such a sore loser" he spoke earnestly.

Her face split into a smile. "Ok, well then I forgive you and I'm sorry for, um beating you up". They grinned at each other for a moment. Before Arthur pulled Abby towards him and hugged her awkwardly after a moment.

They pulled away and looked at each other shyly. Abby was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "So...umm, does this mean we're friends now?" she asked. Arthur's eyes widened "God I hope not!" they grinned again until Merlin came rushing between them red-faced and panting.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Did he really apologise? Did you guys really HUG?" he shrieked

"Yes, it's not that big a deal _Mer_lin" Arthur said dumbfounded

"And how did you know?" Abby interjected, they both rounded on the now shifty looking boy.

He began to stutter. "Well, I-I- m-may have asked one of the maidservants to keep watch on your chambers in case HE" he pointed to Arthur "came and did something stupid….. _again_!"

Merlin ignored the identical glares and his face broke out into a smug grin. "Oh, don't mind me, you can finish off that hug you were enjoying before I arrived…"

**A.N: yaaaaaaayyyyy Arthur's stopped being an arsehole! please review! And check out DEfy'GRavitY95's (said best friend/editor/inspiration for main character) story Much Ado About Dramione if you're also a fan of Harry Potter- it's very good ;)**

**xx**


End file.
